1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a novel smoking favorite which is harmless and, more particularly, to a non-toxic alternate cigarette with which a smoking sense and abstinence from smoking can be effected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nicotiana tabacum, an annual grass which belongs to a tobacco genus of an eggplant family, is cultivated to use its leaves.
Generally, tobacco leaves are known to contain such harmful ingredients as nicotine and tar at an amount of 1-8%. Particularly, as many as about 4,000 chemicals are present in the smoke of tobacco and it is well known that smoking is a main cause of various diseases including lung cancer and coronary artery disorder. The bad effect of smoking was examined since 1930s and is now found to be mainly attributed to the carcinogen (tar) and the toxicant (nicotine). In fact, it is reported that the attack rate with lung cancer increases as a smoking population increases and non-smokers suffer from the smoke from smokers.
Nicotine, a colorless, volatile liquid alkaloid, is so fatally poisonous and it stimulates the nerve tissues, such as cerebral nerve, cerebellum and affects vertebra leading to paralysis. Recently, with an increasing interest in carcinogenesis, many researchers have reported that nicotine could cause carcinomas in lung, larynx and esophagus.